


What Lies At The Core

by Fordanoia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Honestly this whole thing is just to get extra angst in, Poetic, Prose Poem, and show stan and ford's relationship dynamic change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordanoia/pseuds/Fordanoia
Summary: A series of short poetic prose that gets down to the heart of the matter with Stan and Ford. Chapters focusing on either a simultaneous dual perspective or individual perspective from the twins.
It's hard to see what's at the center of it all, sometimes. And even when you're not looking things will still pile around it





	

So, here's how it starts. 

You walk across the floor without thinking about it because you're too wrapped up thinking about something else entirely.   
Then you see it, and you're still thinking, but not about now.   
You bring your first down onto the little table a bit too hard and there's a horrible metallic sound that-

Wait, that's not right.          


The horrible metallic sound is a car door being opened and slammed shut in one motion. He's already turned his back to the door and is going back through the house, but you haven't moved from the windows curtain yet.   
You can hear the roar of the engine, and all you do is stand there with a pamphlet crumpled up in your hands inside the house while-

No, wait a second. No, no, no, just stop.   
     No, that's wrong too. 

…

Okay...

This is how it starts….

You’re angry so you end up making a mistake.  
A mistake that can't be fixed with a few words, because this just isn't a simple mistake.  
It's a mistake that severs and burns.  
This mistake separates you from someone. Someone that you tell yourself you don't need anymore.  
 You decide that you’re going to prove that you’re perfectly fine on your own.  
 _Without them._

 

Then you make your second mistake; You tell yourself that this isn't something that  _ needs _ to be fixed. 

  
And that's how it keeps going.   
  


| * |

**Author's Note:**

> This work is going to parallel my ongoing Gotham Falls fic, but this chapter can be enjoyed apart from that. After all, this chapter is only focusing on the canon instance with Stan getting kicked out.


End file.
